Who will get the Star Dragon Sword?
by LadyPegasus
Summary: *2nd chappie up**NO humor* The story of Dragga, and others. Dragga wants the Star Dragon Sword, Vixen wants everyone to work together, and Madilin doesn't care. We're doomed. *very, very slight yaoi* *male pregnancy
1. Dragga's Story

Flame Champion: Pheonix Castle: Pheonix Fire Castle Flame Predecessor: Hugo  
  
A mysterious girl, a boy with a destiny, where will this world take them?  
  
Her name is Dragga. She is born from very unusual circumstances.  
  
His name is Edge. Wielding a sword he was not meant to have.  
  
Where will destiny take them?  
I. can't move. Where am I? Father? Ada? Where are you? I'm. so cold. everything is burning. The people of Dragon Roost castle. there running. Twin blades shine from the light of the fires. Father. you're trying to fight him. Your strong. you can win! Ada strikes from behind. No. don't let me loose both my parents. at once.  
  
My Ada once again strikes with his sword. Odessa. My father's sword. The Star Dragon Sword, shines in the moonlight. My Ada. his baby blue eyes shine in fear when he is cut down. His blue cloak flapped as he falls. His golden-blond hair waves as he falls to the ground. His red blood stains the dirt of Dragon Roost.  
  
My father roars in anger. at his mate being struck down. He falls soon after. His body hitting the ground with a deafening thud. Somebody grabs be from behind. I'm crying for my fallen parents. Their eyes stood staring. lifeless. I reach for them, only to be carried away even farther.  
  
Him. He picks up Star Dragon Sword. He flies out of the man's hand and bites deep into the man's flesh. The man laughs. and the wound heals over. I cry as I am knocked unconscious.  
  
"Damn. Viktor. Flik. you fools. I tried to tell you that Yuber is too strong."  
  
I heard this voice. Uncle Luc. He curses worse than I have ever heard him do. I wake up as the ranting becomes more colorful.  
  
"Dragga. are you awake?" Shu asked.  
  
"Shu? Where's my Ada!" I cry.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dragga. Viktor and Flik are dead."  
  
I cry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dragga woke up from her dream, in sweat. She leaned back into her sleeping roll as she remembered her dream.  
  
"Not again." Dragga said.  
  
Dragga is a sixteen-year-old girl. She is tall, but thin. Her olive color skin shines in the fire-light. Her black, spiky hair reaches down to her waist. She is scantly clad in what looks like a bra and panties. They were made out of wolf fur. Her heavy boots were leather with wolf fur lining. She has a golden armband on her upper arm. Her vivid baby blue eyes scanned the area.  
  
She walked over and grabbed her long broad sword. It was huge, and was as tall as she was. Many enemies wondered how she could hold up the huge weapon. But they never lived to find out. Dragga sighed as the sun started to rise. She extinguished the fire, and packed up her roll, which was a brown leather cloak, oiled so it repealed the rain.  
  
Dragga carried nothing but the leather cloak and her weapon. She also had a simple-looking dagger. Except for the sapphire gem in its handle. It had unscripted in it. "Flik and Viktor. Forever Together." It was the only remembrance of her family. She was born a very unusual way. Her 'mother' was a guy. named Flik. Her father was a bear of a man named Viktor. She was only four-years-old when she lost them.  
  
Well, it was no use crying about it now. Dragga was loosing Yuber's trail. To beat him, she needed the Star Dragon Sword. Her sword now, Drappa, was good. but no way could she beat Yuber with him. That was her mission in life. to track down Yuber and kill him. So far. Dragga hadn't been able to find him. She had heard rumors that a boy named Edge had the sword now. He lived at Pheonix Fire Castle. She heard the lord there was some kid named Thomas. not much older than her, really.  
  
This Edge. he didn't deserve her father's sword. It was too special to be in the hands of a stripling kid like him. who didn't even know what it was like to loose the two people you cared most about in the world. People called her a barbarian. They called everybody that wasn't a Zexen a barbarian. Like the Grassland Clans. Dragga had stayed at the Karaya Clan village before and they were anything but barbarians.  
  
So. it was off to Pheonix Fire castle to retrieve the sword that should be rightfully hers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that's my fic! If I don't have all the facts right about Edge. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I haven't gotten that far in the game yet. Hey. does anyone know how to get the French dude that lost his Rose Brooch on your team? Or the bath guy in the forest. or Gordon in the item shop in Ikisay? If you do can you PLEEEEEEASE tell me how to get them? Please R&R! 


	2. Vixen's dillema

I'm at Duck Village in my game so far and THE SOLDIERS ARE BEING RETARDS! Humph. Well I got so tired of it I'm going to write this story. It is about two Zexen knights named Pheonix and Vixen, a Lizard Clan fighter named Kitsune, a Karayan fighter named Zane, a Kobold named Dark Fur, and a Duck Clan warrior named Chesham. Will they become friends despite the odds? And when they do, will anything tear them apart? This is the second chapter to "Who will get the Star Dragon Sword" Each chapter will be a different view point, but they will eventually merge.  
  
Warning: This fic may contain *slight* yaoi. So don't be alarmed if you see a couple male/male couples. *coughZane&Pheonixcough*  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Suikoden. Only Pheonix, Vixen, Kitsune, Zane, Dark Fur, and Chesham (and a few characters that will show up in later chapters) and if I did, do you think I'd still be stuck on the game?  
  
Pheonix: 26 years old: a Zexen knight and Borus's twin brother. He is just as prejudice as Borus, but that will change. *coughZanecough*  
  
Zane: 24 years old: Hugo's older brother. He had been traveling around for a while so he is not as hot-headed as the other Karayans. He is a minor healer in status and is not quite a warrior and doesn't like to fight.  
  
Vixen: 22 years old: She is Chris's younger sister. She has honey-colored hair and blue eyes. She is trying to unite all the Clans and Zexen, but no one will listen to her. She is not quite confident in her abilities, although.  
  
Kitsune:? years old: A Lizard Clan fighter just as hot-headed as the other lizards, but he's different. Kitsune is a dark honey color with ear-tufts like Fubar. His eyes are the color of the ocean. He hates humans because his mother and father were killed by one, and was raised by Dupa. He is next in line for the Chief of the Lizard Clan.  
  
Dark Fur: 25 Kobold years: Dark Fur is a wolf type Kobold. Ebony fur and emerald green eyes, he is feared by many. He does not want to join the fight, but is forced to by his Pack Leader, Wolf Ears.  
  
Chesham: 30 years old: Chesham is a mallard-colored duck, not a white and yellow beaked one. He does not think that the Duck Clan should get involved in the war and is a quiet, yet strong individual. He is the brother of Sergeant.  
  
Well, those are the characters. By the way, the Flame Champion is Hugo, the Former Flame Champion is Phoenix, and the castle is Phoenixfire Castle. Now, without further ado, this is their story.  
"Hey barbarian scum. You going to go play with your boy-toy now?"  
  
Zane did his best to ignore the annoying female knight and her flunkies who were distracting him from healing a wounded Karayan fighter.  
  
"Awww, is the little faggot-boy going to cry?" One of the flunkies said.  
  
Zane bit his lip to try to drown out the laughter of the hurtful soldiers.  
  
"Leave him alone Denise." A voice said.  
  
"Oh what are YOU going to do Vixen? Wag the fact that your sister is the leader of the knights again?" Denise said sadistically with a sneer.  
  
But Denise couldn't get anything else out because she was pummeled into the ground by a gold and silver blur.  
  
The fight raged on as soldiers from all sides came to watch the two females. A girl with honey-colored hair was straddling Denise's chest while punching her over and over again.  
  
Eventually she was dragged off in a combined effort of a golden-colored lizard fighter, a black kobold, a duck warrior, another Zexen knight, and Zane himself.  
  
"Barbarian lover!" Denise screamed.  
  
"Well at least I'm still a virgin!" The girl yelled back. That shut Denise up.  
  
"Hey leave her alone!" One of Denise's flunkies yelled.  
  
"Oh yeah!? How much did you have to pay to sleep with her!?" The girl screamed.  
  
"Vixen, Denise, that's enough."  
  
The girls suddenly looked up, ashamed.  
  
"But Lady Chris, Vixen attacked me without warning! I was just minding my own business when."  
  
"That's enough, Denise. I saw the whole thing. This is not a game. We could all be overrun and all treated like slaves. Do you want that? This is no time to be fighting among ourselves. And Vixen, you know better. Come see me after you settle this. Denise, apologies to the young healer over there." Chris told them.  
  
"We can do this. Don't doubt yourselves." The voice came from the Flame Champion, Hugo.  
  
"Yes sir." Both girls unisoned.  
  
Chris and Hugo left them.  
  
"No way I am apologizing to a gay barbarian. Goodbye." Denise said. Her and her flunkies walked away.  
  
"I'm sorry, not all of the Zexen knights are like that." The girl said in disgust.  
  
"It's ok, thank you for sticking up for me. No one has ever done that for me before." Zane said.  
  
The girl smiled. "My name is Vixen. What's yours?"  
  
"My name is Zane."  
  
"Well if you're done trying to kill people. I have to go." The kobold said.  
  
"Wait! Could you tell me your name?" Vixen asked.  
  
The kobold looked startled. "My name is Dark Fur."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I did nothing, why do you thank me?" He asked.  
  
"For telling me that while you were holding me back."  
  
"Oh. Don't worry about it, Vixen. I must go now."  
  
"Alright. Goodbye."  
  
Zane smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Hey Zane, you better get back to work too. That blond-haired knight looks like he could use some help with that arm. why don't you help?" Vixen asked.  
  
"Alright Vixen. I'll try." Zane said, still smiling.  
  
"Oh, and don't worry if he's a little mean. Just tell him Vixen sent you, ok?"  
  
"Ok, thank you, Vixen."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Zane walked over to the knight, who was trying to stifle the blood flow from his arm.  
  
"Here, let me help you." Zane said.  
  
"Tich. Fine." The knight said.  
  
"Ok then. What's your name?" Zane asked.  
  
"My name is Pheonix. What's yours?"  
  
Pheonix's eyes widened as he realized he just talked to a barbarian.  
  
"My name is Zane. Now, this arm is going to need stitches." Zane said.  
  
Zane walked off, then came back with a bowl of boiling water, a towel, and a needle and some thread. Pheonix blanched at the sight of the needle. He had been scared of them ever since he was a little boy.  
  
Zane dipped the needle and thread into the boiling water to sterilize it. "You have to keep still, ok? Do you want something to numb the pain?" He asked.  
  
Pheonix's head snapped up. "Do we have any to spare? I don't want anyone else to suffer just because I wanted pain-killers."  
  
"No, we don't. But if you'll trust me, I have some herbs that will do the trick."  
  
Pheonix's brow rippled up, showing he was thinking. Should he trust this barbarian? But then he thought of the needle piercing his flesh and decided it would be worth the risk.  
  
"Very well. But don't try anything." Pheonix replied.  
  
"I won't Pheonix-san. Drink this." Zane said.  
  
Pheonix took the earth-worn cup and sniffed at it experimentally. "Alright."  
  
He drank the sweet-smelling tea. It was surprisingly smooth, and not bitter. Pheonix felt sleepy.  
  
"Alright. Now, I'm going to start, ok?"  
  
Pheonix nodded and got ready for the pain. It hurt and he tried to stifle a whimper.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM YOU BARBARIAN FAGGOT!"  
  
Ah, yet again the all annoying one, Denise.  
  
"Oh shut-up. You're going to make me mess up." Zane said, gritting his teeth.  
  
"MY LOVE! MY DARLING! ARE YOU OK PHEONIX-CHAN!"  
  
"Oh Denise, would you shut-up!" Pheonix yelled harshly.  
  
Denise looked like she was about to burst into tears, which she did, and ran away, flunkies running after her.  
  
"Goddess I hate that girl." Pheonix said.  
  
"I know. Now calm down so I can finish this."  
  
Pheonix nodded, and the painful process continued.  
  
'The gash was long, but it was shallow. It would heal.' Zane thought.  
  
About half way through the stitching, Pheonix had tears streaming down his cheeks and his jaw was tight. The medication was beginning to take effect on his mind, and without realizing it, he pulled Zane into his lap and buried his face in Zane's hair.  
  
Zane blushed at the unexpectedness of this action. His heart started to flutter around like a butterfly, and his stomach did flip-flops.  
From behind the waterwheel, Vixen giggled. They made such a good match. She got up from her perch and stretched. Vixen glanced over at where the Lizard Clan was situated. Her eyes caught on a golden lizard, with the strangest ear-tufts, who had a huge gash running down his side. His mouth tightened on a cloth rag as a medic stitched him up.  
  
She walked down to them. The golden lizard started thrashing.  
  
"SOMEONE CALM HIM DOWN!" The Lizard Medic yelled, dodging the golden one's tail.  
  
Vixen ran down and placed her body over the lizards. He seemed to calm down for a moment. Vixen got off, and placed his head in her lap. Stroking in head and scratching behind his ears. A clawed hand grabbed hers. The lizard grimaced in pain.  
  
"Thank you." The medic said.  
  
"No problem. It's obvious I'm not going to be able to move for a while, so I'll stay here.  
  
The lizard looked amused. "As you wish."  
  
Vixen looked down at the golden head in her lap, and smiled.  
Whew. That took a while. Awww, look at all the fluff I wrote. I am soooo proud of myself. *preens*  
  
This is really part of a series. Other characters will be making an appearance soon. Until then, Ja ne! 


End file.
